epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/Epic Ship Battles of History 4
Love is in the air once again denizens of ERB Wiki, and what better time to start than when celebrating than the birthday of the U.S.? The way this works is simple. Ship someone with someone or something, and I'll keep record of it here. Here are some guidelines # No insult ships. It's gotten out of control #The ship has to make at least some logical sense #Must be user x user. If user x something random, or random x random, then it has to follow rule #2 #Repeating ships from older blogs is permitted The 4th Avatar 20:51, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Past Shipping Blogs Epic Ship Battles of History Epic Ship Battles of History 2 Epic Ship Battles of History 3 Ships #'Four Stars' ( Ximena 13 x Lucidus Star x -4 x Evol Love ) #'BDSM' ( Bobdave x Silent Mocker ) #'LoygAnsono' ( Bobdave x Loygansono55 ) #'A cancerous pair' ( Clara James x Hawkeye bowman 13 ) #Name TBA ( Waifu Emblem Awakening x Waifu Emblem Fates ) #'Bondcest' ( Connery Bond x Lazenby Bond x Moore Bond x Dalton Bond x Brosnan Bond x Craig Bond ) #'Damon²' ( McDamon23 x Damon Gant ) #'Mass orgy' ( CaveJohnson333 x His waifus ) #'A very fat rabbit' ( Icey x An animal ) #'Snoop Lion' ( Hippie Rat x BreZ ) #'OH GOD IT'S BACK' ( ESBoH 4 x ESBoH 1, 2, and 3 ) #'SM trilogy' ( Super mysterious x Silent Mocker x Segamad66 ) #'Selfcest' ( Killerface45 x Mystical Trixter ) #'Clockman' or Spacetime ( ClockworkFirefly x GravityMan ) #'Sexual Jizz Workers' ( Bruce Banner x Bruce Jenner ) #'Bishop and Rook' or Checkmate ( Killerface45 x Avatar Four ) #'Covering the Assy' ( LeandroDaVinci x TheAssyrianAssassin ) #'MunKitteh' ( Tigerisnormal x Bantha117 ) #'Scotch Pine' ( Loygansono55 x Gir 5 life ) #'Bran Flakes' ( Brandon Service DF x A bowl of cereal ) #'A Song Of Ice And Fire' ( TheAssyrianAssassin x Icey778 x Flareblitz47 ) #'CyGIR' ( Dark Cyan x Gir 5 life ) #'WONDERCARLLLLLLLLL13' ( Hawkeye bowman 13 x Jella141 x WonderPikachu12 ) #'The odd couple' ( CaveJohnson333 x Dark Cyan ) #'Faguette' ( WonderPikachu12 x Bread ) #'Floah' ( The Flatswoods Monster x ProbablyNoah ) #'An Unfinished Series' ( Awesomesix x Writing ) #'A match made in heaven' ( GravityMan x Tim Burton ) #'Shovel NightFalcon9004' ( Shovel Night x NightFalcon9004 ) #'He didn't escape' ( TonyMacaroni x Shipping ) #'Avatar Four4 '''or' Four4 Stars''' ( Four4 x Avatar Four ) #'WachDawg' ( Wachowman x ZdawgFire ) #'JudeWithASuit' ( Bobdave x DudeWithASuit ) #'Gravithy' ( GravityMan x ThyNotShallRap ) #'ShaunoftheRedinosaur' ( ShaunoftheRed x Redinosaur ) #'Sunburnt' ( NoticeMe x Avatar Four ) #'ScrawBarry' ( Loygansono55 x ScrawlandScribblescratch ) #'Nikk at Night' ( Nikki Lee 1999 x NightFalcon9004 ) #'Green Day' ( CaveJohnson333 x Mystical Trixter ) #'Birds of a Feather Stick Together' ( NightFalcon9004 x Hawkeye bowman 13 ) #'Hawkgurl' ( Hawkeye bowman 13 x ClarinetGurl ) #'Metal and Iron' ( MetalFire x Captain Warrior ) #'Avatar Four' ( Aang x x 2 ) #'Silence is Golden' ( Silent Mocker x The voice of the voiceless ) #'Water' ( FlareBlitz47 x Icey778 ) #'Han Sono' ( AttackEyebrows12 x Loygansono55 ) #'Bonded by Name' ( Bantha117 x Ben Atha ) #'Night and Day' ( NightFalcon9004 x NoticeMe) #'Over 9000 '( NightFalcon9004 x Patts9009 ) #'Like Cats and Dogs' ( NightFalcon9004 x Silent Mocker ) #'ROAmeo and Judeliet' ( RoboticOperatingApple x Bobdave ) #'ScrawBarry Jelly' ( ScrawlandScribblescratch x Loygansono55 x Jella141 ) #'Didn't You Leave' ( Silent Mocker x CaveJohnson333 x Wachowman x Icey778 x Flashley/EpicNail ) #'I ship the ship its' ( Epic Ship Battles of History x other shipping games ) #'Iceman' ( Icey778 x GravityMan ) #'Austin Powers' ( CaveJohnson333 x Meatholl ) #'Cold War' ( Icey778 x Joeaikman ) #'Californication' ( WonderPikachu12 x Matoro58 x Icey778 x GravityMan ) #'Cats and dogs' ( The Flatswoods Monster x Tigerisnormal ) #'Fuckin NEEERRRDDD' ( Tkid115 x Comics ) #'Light and Dark/Dark Night' ( Dark Cyan x NightFalcon9004 ) #'Jelly Baby' ( Jella141 x Baby GG ) #'Cavity' ( CaveJohnson333 x GravityMan ) #'BranFu' or Kung Service ( Brandon Service DF x Kungfuguy27 ) #'MildewdWithASuit' ( Mildew'dEar x DudeWithASuit ) #'Darker and Edgier' ( Dark Cyan x The Dark Lord Of Darkness ) #'Vegan Era' ( Meatholl x Getting blocked ) #'Scrawland Cumberbatch' ( Scrawland Scribblescratch x Benedict Cumberbatch ) #'Nail gets hammered' ( Epicnail x Hammer ) #'Hotter and sexier' ( FlareBlitz47 x Mystical Trixter ) #'WikiMAD66' ( Segamad66 x Gliscor Fan ) #'A horrifying couple' ( The Flatswoods Monster x Gir 5 life ) #'FAPPING??????' ( Teenage boys x Porn ) #'Kinda Looks Like A Gogurt Swirl, Y'know, Those Ones With Two Different Colors Mixed Together' ( Dark Cyan x Purplekiren ) #'Mario vs Sonic' ( JaphethMario x Segamad66 ) #'ThunderBird' ( Hawkeye bowman 13 x WonderPikachu12 ) #'Water' ( Two Hydrogen x One Oxygen ) #'Killer Whale' ( Killerface45 x ATinyFloatingWhale ) #'Joetato' ( Joeaikman x Bobdave ) #'Wonder Woman' ( WonderPikachu12 x Mystical Trixter ) #'GIR 1 life' ( Gir 5 life x Negative Four ) #'Two birds in a nest' ( Hawkeye bowman 13 x NightFalcon9004 ) #'Barney' ( Purplekiren x Redinosaur ) #'Flash Gordon' ( BackToTheFuturama86 x Flashley ) #'AWCLEVELAND' ( AWC 71 x Davis Cleveland ) #'Ice J Fish '( Icey778 x Derek Fisher ) #'Solar System' ( NoticeMe x GravityMan ) #'Another match made in heaven' ( God x Kurt ) #'MatoJoe' ( Matoro58 x Joeaikman ) #'TRUE horror' ( The Flatswoods Monster x IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS ) #'GG is Chi Chi' ( Baby GG x Shopnil ) #'Cousin Crushing' ( TKandMit x his cousin ) #'I ship these two periodically' ( Element K x The Boron Detective ) #'Silent House' ( Silent Mocker x a house ) #'Brass' ( Copper x Zinc ) #'Element Kaichou' ( K x Element K ) #'Peanut Butter and Jelly' ( Peanut Butter Gamer x Jella141 ) #'Avatar Whore' ( Avatar Four x Negative Four ) #'AWCiegler' ( AWC 71 x Maddie Ziegler ) #'Horrible Raps' ( The Flatswoods Monster x SierraStalker ) #'AWCierra Stalker' ( AWC 71 x SierraStalker ) Category:Blog posts